November Woes and December Joys
by lifeisahiddenriddle
Summary: If Halloween was over and it starting snowing the next day, it was Christmas. End of discussion.


**Inspired by UshiTsuki Advent Calendar Event from Tumblr. Prompts Used: DAY 1- December 1st || Snow + DAY 2 - December 2nd || Christmas isn't a season. It's a feeling. - Edna Ferber + DAY 3 - December 3rd || The Grinch**

There was a saying that Tsukishima's older brother taught him; once Halloween was done and snow starting hitting the ground the next day it was Christmas.

It was silly when he first heard it but nonetheless it became a cardinal rule in the Tsukishima household. There was never a need for arguments against the notation; because that was no reason to with the way the family loved the holidays and were fine to indulge Akiteru. Tsukishima grew up to see Christmas coming straight after Halloween with no problem and ready to see the bells to be jingled and jangled until December 26. After all, Akiteru's love for the holidays was passed down to him; that and it didn't hurt that back then when he far younger and more impressionable Tsukishima loved to see how excited and bright his home became. There was this indescribable feeling that Tsukishima got when it was time to get ready for Christmas. Not only that but when the first traces of snow started to trickle down it made his mood became a little happier. He remembered when he was still in elementary school Yamaguchi held the same jolliness of snow and Christmas. They would make thousands of snow people, play rounds of snow tag with Akiteru and drink all the chocolate mugs their mothers made earlier. And while the cold was a little stifling at times, Tsukishima still couldn't out right hate the weather. He liked how he was able to see his breath, how after winter he got a new sweater from his brother and how by the end of the year Tsukishima felt proud at what he was able to accomplish.

He knew he didn't look like the type to be festive but, Tsukishima liked the end of the year since it included two of his favorite holidays. It was fun to place the stockings and decorate the tree in the living room with his whole family. He liked how it meant that watching Christmas specials every night with his older brother would become a daily thing. It was always warm in the house, with the decorations, the overall theme of Christmas engulfing every inch of his home. It was more of the feeling than the holiday that swept Tsukishima. He couldn't get enough of the gingerbread cookies, the hot drinks and candy canes that were on sale. By the time it was Akiteru's high school fiasco happened Tsukishima was torn with the holidays amplifying familial love and togetherness. He still loved to decorate with his parents but it was evident how things became stale and awkward. The movie nights were halted; snow tag was officially on hiatus while Tsukishima spend most his Christmas spirits with Yamaguchi. He knew it was wrong, but with that type of shock and aftermath resulted to Tsukishima rethinking everything in his life. For his adoration and pride towards his brother, his ideas with volleyball and spending time trying to forget all the pain lies Akiteru created.

It wasn't until it was high school for Tsukishima that he finally allowed himself to talk to Akiteru. It was slow but the holidays were still a little awkward. He knew Akiteru was going to give him another ugly sweater for Christmas, he knew he still liked watching movies with but what he didn't account for was to receive a mutual crush that just happened to be the Grinch during this time of the year. It one of those events in his life that he was sure he would never deal with. Falling love was not that comfortable; it was actually quiet too uncomfortable that Tsukishima wanted to rip apart part of his brain that allowed his heart to respond when Ushijima Wakatoshi. Whether in name or when he rarely saw glimpses of him when he went out with Yamaguchi to hangout. He didn't know when it happened; only that Tsukishima was strangely attracted the guy that was some big shot in the volleyball world. It wasn't like he was ugly; Ushijima was somehow very pleasing to look at or think about. His manners weren't appalling; he wasn't into gossip or a loudmouth. He was polite and straightforward. He was like fresh air like some of the normal second years and their manager Shimizu and maybe that was why Tsukishima became curious. From the few times he was able to see Ushijima, he was more than the a guy that just liked volleyball and was too cocky with his skills, Ushijima became well known because he worked hard for the results, recognition, and praise he got. He wasn't some airhead or mean guy that many believed. He knew, because a little after their game and with Halloween Tsukishima accidently crashed into Ushijima when he was out shopping for some replacement lights for his home. Yamaguchi was in a different section of the store getting some candy canes when Tsukishima didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings letting his cart hit Ushijima's. The noise was loud enough for him tsk and quickly apologize, as he went to grab the set he dropped he couldn't help but take a second look at the person he hit. When he saw the broad shoulders and felt the semi intimidating presence he cursed at himself silently for feeling a small blush becoming to form. He was only happy that Ushijima seemed like the type to not over analyze his face warming up and catching up that it was because he was infatuated with him.

Instead he had faster reflexes and was able to grab the box of lights before Tsukishima and hand it him. His hands were warm against Tsukishima's when they briefly touched, his eyes scanned his face and then his injured finger. For a brief second Tsukishima was something flicker in Ushijima's eyes but didn't comment as he put box in his cart again.

"Does your finger still hurt?"

His voice was held some curiosity and worry that it made Tsukishima freak out that he was a little bit flattered that Ushijima still remembered him well enough. It came out of nowhere feeling happy that Ushijima recognized him and made small talk. He almost forgot to reply until he remembered where they were and that Yamaguchi was only a few aisles away from them and would instantly pounce on Tsukishima about this new crush of his.

"Compared to the twenty-seventh, it's fine." He looked at Ushijima's cart. "Are you doing some Christmas shopping too?"

Ushijima loosened his hold on his cart, "One of my teammates wanted to start prepping for a Christmas party before the prices got too high later on."

Tsukishima nodded and found himself sharing why he was there. Their conversation by itself then grew to small stories of holidays where he found out how overrated Christmas was to Ushijima. It was a little funny how Ushijima was partial to some customs from Christmas but overall didn't really like how joyful and happy people were to one holiday. Like how it blew over everything once Halloween was over, candy canes were starting to get passed along classrooms, trees were starting to get on sale, and the commercial were endless (which was why he was glad that his dorm didn't have a TV). But besides the volleyball court and his dorm, Ushijima didn't appreciate how Christmas invaded his space and peace in mind. There was always someone that loved to sing a tune or talk about mistletoe kisses. But as well, with his father overseas it was somewhat lonely around the holidays. Most of his extended family was more materialistic and vain, his grandmother was good company sometimes but Ushijima in general lived most of his life with people being at arm's length. It wasn't like he disliked people that shoved Christmas down his throat, rather he was unfamiliar with the type of Christmas that Tsukishima grew up with from Akiteru's insistence and passion for it. Neither of them realized how long they were talking until Yamaguchi called out for him and greeted shyly to Ushijima. But underneath the shy exterior, Tsukishima saw how Yamaguchi smiled and eyed Ushijima when they say their goodbyes. He didn't say anything when they paid for their items separately, or when they all walked to the closest train station for them. Yamaguchi was patient the way he allowed Tsukishima and Ushijima talk more and help the conversations to keep on rolling during the train ride.

He only pounced when they have a safe distance away from Ushijima. He asked questions that he knew he could get away with because deep down they both knew Tsukishima liked to talk and talk like back then when they were little kids. Tsukishima could continue with having a sour face but underneath he was glad that Yamaguchi was supportive and teased him like a best friend would. They both laughed at how ridiculously shy and awkward Tsukishima was with Ushijima the rest of the back to their homes. When Tsukishima settled into his room he couldn't stop himself from remembering how his heart jumped inside his chest. And it almost felt too, if not almost better than Christmas all together.


End file.
